villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
Hey, fans. Wade Wilson here. I'm that sexy incarnation you're all here for. You might remember me from that shitty movie . It made me look like a fucking G-rated hero. At least I have now! In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, I played a supporting protagonist turned minor antagonist, and in my own movie i play the titular main protagonist. History Shitty Timeline Back when I was still known as Wade Wilson and the Merc with a Mouth, I was a soldier and mercenary with enhancements far beyond human reflexes and agility due to being a mutant. During the Vietnam War, I was a member of a Black Ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team I worked with also included Wolverine, Sabretooth and others. Stryker expressed that I would have become the "perfect soldier" if I couldn't keep my mouth shut due to my fast chatter. He promptly turned me into Weapon XI, or his ideal "Deadpool," and gave me a shitload of mutant powers in exchange for sealing my goddamn mouth! (Ever since, that version of me was forever nicknamed Dudepeel. Ugh. Whatever happened to Sexy Reynolds?! Plus, they made me look nothing like how I am nowadays; Stryker exposed my naked torso with weird-ass tattoos and gave me Baraka-style blades on my fucking arms! And to make matters worse, I wasn't played by Reynolds for the most part; it was some douchebag named Scott Adkins!) I was forced to fight Wolverine and Sabertooth, using all the powers I was given. But Wolvie ended up chopping my head off, and I was defeated. In the end, though, that was good for my mouth, as it grew back in time for me to break that then-impenetrable fourth wall! Better, Badass-er Timeline So Wolverine can walk away from an explosion, fight some metal man in Japan and go back to 1973 to find some sad clueless College Professor? No big deal. College Professor (now bald), a Magnet-Telekinetic-Magnetokinesis grandpa and their apprentices battling it out in their own timey-wimey adventures? Never heard of it. The Merc with a Mouth rebooted to a better timeline? Yes, siree. So... long story short, Dudepeel is history. This time, though, I have the history and appearance of my mainstream self. God! I hated that Dudepeel look, so long story short, he is wiped from existence, so pretend you never heard of that no-mouthed fuck. And the fans, oh god the fans that are desperate of what happens to me in my next awesome, eye-popping mouth-drooling adventure. How I truly became Deadpool was when I realized I had cancer. I met Francis as a way to get rid of my fucking condition. However, it made me look like my johnson with herpes. My pal Weasel was even disgusted by my look. I picked the name Deadpool as an attempt to track down that shit-head. To make matters damn worse, Francis took my girl! At a typical-action scene, I confronted steeldick and teenage girl with the best hero name! Those two idiots forced me to join their fucking team, but I don't give a fuck. As I arrived to Francis with my two good guys, I killed him and freed my girl. You're probably confused by the time setting. You met me back in the '70s, but this movie is in the present and I am the same age as before. Well, it's my fucking movie, so I can make it take place when I want. My Next Movie Just before Wolverine's third movie, a trailer made for my sequel was shown. It will be fucking amazing! Gallery Merc With No Mouth.png Videos How Deadpool Spent Halloween Deadpool - Where is Francis Scene 1080p Quotes Here is a list of some of my badass quotes from my movie. What do you think: See Also * * Navigation Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Self-Aware Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:Ninjas Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists